When Two Worlds Collide
by PopTartPrincess8
Summary: X-over with OTH -During their 3rd year at Yale, Rory and Haley find out their Roommates. What happens when Lucas and Rory meet, and Haley and Rory's combine?


Hey guys! This is a Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill crossover fic. Anyway, here's the summary and everything ya need to know ;)

**Summary:** Okay, I really suck at these… Rory and Haley start their third year of college and find out that they're roommates, along with Paris. What happens when Rory and Lucas meet each other, and when Haley and Rory's worlds combine?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… blah blah blah, they belong to the peoples that created the shows and I appreciate them letting me barrow them for a while: )

**Spoilers: **Not sure, there might be spoilers up to Season 5 of GGS and Season 2 of OTH.

**Note: **In this fic, Rory and Haley are the same age… as well as Lucas, Nathan, Peyton… you get the idea. Lol. Anyway, on with the fic…

OOO

When Two Worlds Collide 

**Chapter 1 – Back to School. Back to School.**

"My room is over here… I think." Rory Gilmore was moving into her dorm room, she was starting her third year of college.

"Yeah, well, could you hurry up. 'Cause, you know, this bookshelf isn't the lightest thing in the world." Jess and Luke were walking behind her carrying a bookshelf.

"Sorry." Rory quickly opened her door and walked in. Luke and Jess followed her in. After forming a truce, Rory and Jess decided to just be friends. They both agreed that there was too much drama when they dated.

"Where do you want this?" Jess asks.

"Um, you can just set it down over there." Rory pointed to a spot in the corner. Lorelai walked in as Luke and Jess put it down. Lorelai was carrying a lamp, she set it down and sighed.

"Man, you have to much stuff." She tells her daughter.

"It's not my fault that my mother taught be to become a pack-rat."

"I did not teach you to become a pack-rat, you've just accumulated way too much stuff. You know, you probably won't have enough room for all of it here. Maybe I should take some of it back home." Lorelai walks over to a box and picks up a shirt out of it. Rory walks over and grabs it from her.

"You're not taking my clothes." She tells her.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." Lorelai sighed at turned to Luke and Jess. "What are you waiting for? We've got lots more stuff to carry in." They sigh and start walking out the door. Lorelai claps her hands at them. "Chop. Chop."

"You're mother is a nutcase." Luke told Rory, she laughed. They continued to walk until Rory bumped into a girl who looked about the same age as her.

"Oh, sorry." Rory said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." The girl told her. "I'm looking for suite three. Do you have any idea where that is?"

"Suite three?" Rory asked, the girl nodded. "That's my dorm."

"Really?" She asks. "Are you Rory Gilmore or…" She looked through a couple papers that she was holding. "Paris Gellar?"

"Rory." She replied. "Are you Haley?"

"Yeah." Haley held out her hand. "Haley James."

"Nice to meet you." Rory shook her hand.

"Hales!" A blond boy carrying box, followed by a guy with brown hair walked up to them. "Did you find your room yet?" Haley looks at Rory.

"Oh, it's right here." Rory told them. They all walked into the room. The guys put the boxes down and look at Haley.

"Oh. Uh, guys, this is Rory Gilmore." Haley said. "Rory, this is my friend, Lucas, and my boyfriend, Nathan Scott."

"Hi." Rory says. Lucas shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas smiles.

"You too." She replied. Jess, Luke and Lorelai walked in carrying more boxes. Lorelai looked at Haley, Lucas and Nathan. Then she turned to Rory, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh! Uh, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Haley, Lucas and Nathan. Haley is my new roommate."

"Oh, hi." Lorelai smiled at them. Jess and Luke walked in.

"And this is my friend, Jess, and my mom's boyfriend, Luke." The guys shook hands as Paris and Doyle walked in.

"I don't care what you say, Doyle. That car is a piece of Junk." Paris walks in and puts her bags down. "God, I felt like I was in a really bad eighties movie." She looks at Rory, then to Haley, Lucas and Nathan. "Who are you people?"

"Uh, Paris," Rory said to her. "This is Haley, our roommate."

"Oh." Paris turned around and walked into her room, closely followed by Doyle. Haley stared at Rory.

"So…" Haley said.

"That was Paris."

"She's…"

"Yeah." They both smiled.

OOO

After getting all their stuff in and unpacking, Rory, Haley, Lorelai, Jess, Luke, Lucas, and Nathan were all sitting in the living room. Paris was over at Doyle's dorm, helping him unpack. They had been talking for a while, about everything they could think of.

"Well, from what you tell us," Lorelai said. "Tree Hill sounds a lot like Stars Hollow."

"I don't know, mom." Rory says.

"They do. Well, except for Tree Hill has more than one traffic light, and it doesn't seem to be full of crazy loons who try to put you in jail for dropping a gum wrapper, and they're almost completely different." Lorelai smiles. "But, other than that, they're exactly alike."

"Right." Lucas said. They laughed.

"I don't think I could take it if there was another Stars Hollow out there." Jess told them.

"Same here." Luke added. Rory looked at the two of them.

"Oh, come on. Stars Hollow isn't that bad." She said, she looked at Jess. "You came back, didn't you?"

"I didn't come back for the town." He told her, they stared at each other for a minute, then snapped out of it. Haley caught this.

"So," Haley said. "Are you two…" Rory stated at her.

"Me and Jess?" Haley nods. "No! No. No."

"So, No then?"

"No." They chuckled. There was a knock at the door. Haley got up and opened it.

"Hey, college girl!" Brooke and Peyton walked in, Peyton was carrying Jenny.

"Hey guys." They all walked over to where everyone was sitting, Brooke looked at Jess and smiled.

"Who's the hottie?" She asked Haley. Haley smirked at her. She introduced everyone to each other and Peyton and Brooke sat down.

"Cute baby." Lorelai told Peyton. "Yours?"

"No." Peyton replied. "My boyfriend's."

"Oh. Still cute though."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Jake had to work." Peyton said.

"And I didn't have anything to do." Brooke added. "So we figured why not go on a road trip and help Haley move into her dorm." She looked around. "Which it looks like you guys are already done, so I planned this perfectly." They laughed and continued talking.

OOO

After openly flirting with Jess, Brooke left with Peyton. Luke looked down at his watch. He looked at Lorelai.

"We should probably get going too." He told her.

"Yeah." She nodded and stood up. She walked over to Rory and hugged her. "Call me if you need _anything_."

"I will, mom." Rory turned to Jess and Luke, she walked over and hugged them. "Thank you so much for helping."

"Anytime." Luke said. They grab their coats and Lorelai turns to Haley, Nathan and Lucas.

"It was great meeting you guys."

"Yeah, you too." Haley told her. Luke, Lorelai and Jess leave. Rory walked over and sat back down. Nathan looked at Lucas.

"Any chance you wanna drive back home?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Lucas told his brother. Nathan sighs.

"Well, why don't you guys just stay here for tonight." Haley suggested, she looked at Rory. "I mean, if that's all right with you."

"Yeah." Rory shrugged. "I don't see why not. I mean, just as long as you don't bring forth the wrath of Paris, I'm good." They laugh.

"Well, since we're gonna be here for a while, I guess I'll go get some coffee." Lucas said. "You guys want anything?" Nathan shook his head.

"Um, just a coffee." Haley said. "Thanks, Luke."

"Sure." He said as he turned to Rory. "You want anything?"

"Uh, actually, I'll go with you." Rory looked up at him. "If that's okay."

"Sure, grab your coat and let's go." She smiled and went into her room and got her coat. They walked out the door and started walking to the coffee cart.

"I can't believe that we've been going to the same school for two years and I've never seen Haley."

"Yeah." He said.

"So, what's your deal." He looked, confused. "I mean, do you go to school?"

"Yeah. I go to a community college in North Carolina."

"Oh." She says. They continue to walk in silence for a few minutes. "So, what's up with you and Brooke? Are you two a couple?"

"Uh, no." He said. "Just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we used to date, but things got complicated."

"How so?" She asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine. We dated for a while, then we broke up because I thought I liked Peyton, but Peyton and I never got together. Then, both of them hated me for a while and Peyton got close to Jake and they started dating. Then we all decided to just be friends, until I started falling for Brooke again. But, she was dating a jerk for some time, and I finally got over it and now we're all just really good friends." Lucas took a deep breath after saying this. They both laughed.

"Sounds like my love life."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She said. "I started dating this guy, Dean, when I was sixteen. I fell in love with him, you know, and then Jess comes to town."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. Well, actually, first there was a guy I went to high school with. He was pretty much a cocky jerk. But, I won't get into that." She laughed. "Anyway, Jess came to town and I slowly started falling for him. Well, I, apparently, was the only one to not notice this because Dean broke up with me for it. So, Jess and I started dating. But, he ended up going to California and leaving me. So I moved on." She stopped and looked at Lucas. "Well, I got back together with Dean." Lucas laughed. "But, then Jess came back and we got back together. Then we broke up, then we got back together. And after the last time we broke up we both decided that it was best if we were just friends." They both laughed.

"Geez, your love life, put together with my love life, would make a hell of a television show." Lucas joked.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now, 'The Extraordinary Love Life's of Lucas Scott and Rory Gilmore.'" They both laughed as they walked up to the cart to order their coffee.

OOO

Meanwhile, Peyton and Brooke were driving home. Jenny was asleep in the back seat. Brooke looked at Peyton as she put a C.D. in.

"Come on," Brooke started. "Don't even try to tell me that you didn't think he was hot."

"I have a boyfriend, and I'm perfectly happy with him, thank you." Peyton tells her.

"Yeah, but come on. Jess was a total and complete babe!" Peyton sighed.

"Okay, he was cute." Peyton said. "What's your point?"

"My point is that he was a total babe!" Brooke repeated. Peyton rolled her eyes as she turned onto an exit. "Do you think him and this Rory chick are dating?"

"I think Lucas said they weren't."

"How does Lucas know?"

"Maybe he asked her." Peyton said.

"But, why would he ask her?" Brooke's eyes got big as she realized something. "Maybe he likes her!"

"Wow, Brooke, you sure are the smart one around here." Brooke playfully punched Peyton in the arm.

"No, this is great." Brooks said. Peyton looked at her. "It is, this way, Luke can get together with Rory, and _I _can get together with Jess." Peyton just shook her head and continued driving.

OOO

Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch when Paris came bursting in.

"Men are so infuriating!" She said. Haley and Nathan just stared at her.

"Uh, okay." Nathan said.

"What the hell is it with you guys?" Paris asked Nathan. "Huh? You're whole sex needs to have extensive therapy. What is your problem?" Nathan looked at Haley.

"Am I supposed to answer that?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure." Haley whispered back. Paris continued going on about guys, and Doyle, then she went into her room and slammed the door, causing both Nathan and Haley to jump.

"Well," Nathan said "At least you got one sane roommate." She laughed.

"Speaking of, where are Rory and Luke?"

"Who cares." Nathan smiles and leans in and kisses her, causing her to laugh.

OOO

Rory and Lucas were sitting on a bench, talking.

"Yeah, my mom got pregnant with me when she was sixteen, so we're really close." Rory tells him.

"Same here. I mean, my mom had me when she was eighteen." Lucas said.

"What about your dad?"

"He's a jackass. He left my mom when she he found out she was pregnant and ended up meeting Nathan's mom and getting her pregnant three months later."

"Wow." Rory said. "So, you and Nathan have different moms?"

"Yeah."

"You guys must be really close." Rory said. "You and Nathan, I mean." Lucas laughed.

"Well, we are now." Rory looked confused. "Before Nathan met Haley, he was pretty much an exact replica of Dan, my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then he and Haley started dating and now he's a completely different person." Rory nodded.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Lucas looked at Haley's coffee, which he was holding in his hand. "Well, I guess we'd better get back."

"Yeah." They both stand and head back to the dorm.

OOO

The next morning, Rory woke up and walked out in her pajamas, forgetting that Lucas was on the couch. She walked out of her room and was greeted with a much-awake Lucas.

"Morning." He said. She looked down and shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Uh, hi." She ran back into her room and grabbed her robe. She walked back out. "Sorry, I, uh, forgot you were here." Lucas laughs.

"It's okay." He said. "I borrowed some of your coffee, I hope that's okay." He held up the coffee mug he was holding.

"Oh, yeah. No problem." She walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee, then sat next to him on the couch. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept great." He nodded. "Well, except for Paris walking in and out of the dorm all night."

"Yeah." Rory laughed. "Sorry about that, I think she's having a fight with her boyfriend."

"Is she always that…" Lucas searched for the word to describe her "Scary?" Rory laughed.

"She can be intense sometimes." He laughed and they continued talking.

OOOO

A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? Please review, I will be forever grateful! Lol. I hope you like it, ttyl!


End file.
